Anywhere
by Maho-chan
Summary: One afternoon, Tsukasa panics and Tsukushi is astonished by the mayhem that ensues. Rated T, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)

AN: Hi everyone! I'm slowly coming back to fanfiction writing after a very busy couple of months of finishing my graduate thesis (which is done!) and starting to work full time (which is so hectic).

Here is a fanfiction that I wrote for theme #9,"dash", at the 30kisses community at Livejournal. Hope you enjoy and more coming asap. –Maho-chan ;)

* * *

**Anywhere**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

_Stagger, stumble… _

_Almost fall._

Tsukasa caught a glimpse of his reflection in the huge glass windows of the stores along the street, but he ignored it like he ignored the passerby who was staring at him curiously. A dog barked at him and he glared at it, a little boy got in his way and he almost yelled.

His eyes trained on the taxi that was quickly speeding away, Tsukasa dashed forward, and raising his voice, shouted "You idiot! Where the hell are you going?" His forehead felt hot and his body ached. He wanted to sit down but he knew if he didn't run after Tsukushi, he would lose her. And even though his head spun, Tsukasa knew he couldn't let physical pain stop him from keeping her with him for always.

Racing through an intersection, not knowing or caring if pedestrians were allowed to cross yet, Tsukasa pushed down the police man who tried to stop him. The man shouted "Hooligan!" and shook his fist in vain at Tsukasa's back.

Tsukasa gasped for breath. The taxi was nearing a stop light; maybe he could catch up with her there. What was that moron doing anyway? She had promised that she wasn't going anywhere…

Watching the traffic signal, he willed the light to turn red and stop the taxi's progress. The taxi was still far away but he would catch up no matter what. He wasn't going to let happiness slip through his fingers…

He pushed aside a giggling pair of high school students, he dodged a bicycle and yet another dog. About to fall again, he saw the light turn red and the taxi stop. His head pounded but he kept on.

"MAKINO!" Tsukasa roared. The taxi was only a few feet away now. The driver glanced over and then gaped at Tsukasa through the window. Tsukasa clenched a fist and rushed forward. He would kill that taxi driver. He would kill anyone who was in his way. Tsukasa cleared the last few feet by climbing up and over the dashboard of a car, ignoring the squeals of surprise from the very startled driver and her equally startled child.

The taxi door was opening… A familiar head of brown hair appeared. Tsukasa stopped and gasped her name.

"Makino."

Tsukushi turned and stared at him incredulously. Tsukasa blurted out "Don't go!" She gave him a confused look, and then frowned. Tsukasa felt his heart drop. She was really going to leave! Staggering forward on unsteady limbs, he reached out his hand and Tsukushi's expression changed to one of horror. Seeing this and taking it for rejection, Tsukasa's legs gave out as he felt his exhaustion overtake him. He tumbled forward, gasping for breath painfully as his hands and knees landed on the pavement.

He was too late. Closing his eyes, Tsukasa pitched forward, not caring anymore. As his weary body fell towards the pavement, he was surprised when instead of concrete he contacted warm arms. He smelled a familiar scent. He couldn't hear very well, he was about to black out. The arms tightened around him and he felt his face pressing up against a warm shoulder. Horrified that some weird girl might be embracing him, Tsukasa willed himself to stay conscious.

"YOU! LET GO!" He growled, ready to defend himself. The only girl that he wanted to hold him was Makino! The arms tightened and he heard flurry of speech all around him.

"Hey is he alright?"

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"Mama, why is that man taking a nap here?"

"Domyoji…_Domyoji_!"

Tsukasa concentrated on the frantic voice speaking closest to him. He registered that voice as sounding like Tsukushi's but didn't quite believe it.

He was being turned to lie on his back; his head was now pillowed on a soft lap. Tsukasa squirmed and pushed away the fingers that soothingly brushed his forehead. The familiar voice was louder now and he caught parts of her speech as his consciousness reeled.

"Domyoji! What is wrong? Why are you here? We had agreed that you would go home since you are feeling sick! Don't you remember...I had you wait in the café for your driver to come and get you. Uwah, you are so stupid! If you couldn't go home alone, you should have told me!" Tsukushi chastised, her cool fingers pressed against his burning forehead. Tsukasa squirmed and struggled against her, still feeling uncertain of who he was with.

"Wait, you idiot! It's me! Stop pushing me away!" She pinched his arm and he winced. Her voice became soft. "Just lay here for a moment okay?" Tsukushi said quietly.

Tsukasa wearily opened his eyes and swallowed painfully. Tsukushi's beloved face was staring down at him, with an expression of concern. She was there with him. She hadn't left. Tsukushi's mouth moved and Tsukasa smiled happily even as his delirium numbed his senses. Reaching a hand up to cup Tsukushi's cheek, he looked up in wonder as her face broke into a begrudging smile.

"Mou! I can never leave you alone! Stupid!" Tsukushi exclaimed, holding his palm to her face. She looked away for a moment and he yearned to have her look at him again. He wanted to kiss her desperately.

More concerned faces appeared around him. He was lifted out of Tsukushi's arms and as he was moved upwards, his head hurt again. He tried to resist but then Tsukushi was there, embracing his waist and helping him stand.

"Let's go, okay?" Tsukushi said firmly. She steadied him on his feet, all the while saying "Thank you! We are okay now, I will take him home. He's my boyfriend and he has a fever today. He must have gotten confused." Tsukasa wasn't sure who she was talking to, and he didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around Tsukushi's shoulders, buried his face in her hair and didn't notice the huge black car that moved in near them. Suddenly, there was another familiar voice, was that his driver? But Uemoto worked for his mother. And if Uemoto was here, that meant that his mother might take Tsukushi away! Tsukasa raised his head and finding Uemoto reaching towards him; Tsukasa reacted out of instinct and punched Uemoto straight in the face.

As Uemoto crumpled to the ground with a groan of pain, Tsukasa heard gasps of alarm, right before he closed his eyes and buried his face in Tsukushi's hair again.

"AH! Are you okay?" Tsukushi cried. "Domyoji, what are you doing?"

Tsukushi shook Tsukasa a little and exclaimed "You just hit Uemoto-san in the face!"

"Don't take." Tsukasa growled menacingly into Tsukushi's hair. Nobody would take her from him. NOBODY!

"Nobody is taking me anywhere!" Tsukushi replied, from the circle of Tsukasa's arms. "Uemoto-san, I'm really sorry! Are you okay? Can you call another driver to take the car and you home? Do you need a doctor? Are you bleeding?" Tsukushi fretted.

Tsukasa shivered and ignored Uemoto's groaned replies. He wanted to go home. But not to the museum of rooms that was the Domyoji mansion. He wanted to be where Tsukushi would be.

_Home…_

He held her tighter. He really didn't feel well. He wanted to tell her so but she seemed to already know.

"He must be feeling worse than we thought. I'm going to take him to my apartment for a while …I'll call Tama later and let her know." Tsukushi continued. She turned in Tsukasa's embrace and nuzzled him so that he would raise his head to look at her.

Tsukasa blearily gazed down at Tsukushi.

"Domyoji, let's go to my apartment. You have to lie down for a while." Tsukushi ordered, her mouth set into an adorably worried frown. Tsukasa nodded, finally starting to calm down.

"Not leaving." Tsukasa mumbled, hugging Tsukushi tight again. He sighed and kissed her forehead softly. He was so relieved.

"I don't know what you are thinking but we are going to my apartment so that you can rest." Tsukushi said exasperatedly. She led him to the taxi that she had been riding earlier, apologizing to everyone on the way there.

"Sorry! Please excuse us!"

Tsukasa followed Tsukushi's lead and let himself be guided into the taxi. Once inside he ignored convention and curled up as much as he could so that he could lay with his head on her lap. He felt so sleepy.

A light slap on his shoulder kept him awake for a few moments more.

"How could you scare me like that? I thought something really bad was happening! I was so worried!" Tsukushi lectured. She then spoke a few words that Tsukasa registered as her apartment address.

Closing his eyes happily, Tsukasa felt Tsukushi smooth his curly hair and feel his forehead, as she continued to lecture him.

"When we get back to my house you have to sleep! And don't complain about the futons, it's all I have. I'm also going to give you some medicine when we get there, you're burning up."

Not really paying attention to her diatribe, only registering that she was there with him, Tsukasa softly replied "Happy."

"You'd better be, you caused a traffic jam, hit your driver in the face and scared about a hundred people. Next time just tell me what you want to do instead of chasing me for no reason!" Tsukushi scolded.

"Stay…" Tsukasa's voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

Peering closely, Tsukushi smiled wryly as she beheld Tsukasa's happy, sleeping face. Bending to kiss his forehead, Tsukushi said softly "I'm not going anywhere. So don't act crazy anymore okay?" A soft sigh was his only reply. Shaking her head, Tsukushi gently gathered Tsukasa closer as the taxi sped quickly home.

* * *

-Maho-chan (3/30/08)


End file.
